thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pokemon Trainer of Notre Dame II (ThomasFan360 Style)
ThomasFan360's Movie-Spoof of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cast * Quasimodo - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Madeline - May (Pokemon) * Esmeralda - Misty (Pokemon) * Captain Phoebus - Drew (Pokemon) * Hugo - Mr. Jinks (Pixie, Dixie & Mr. Jinks) * Victor - Top Cat (Top Cat) * Laverne - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Archdeacon - Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Clopin - Gru (Despicable Me) * Puppet Clopin - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Achilles - Khan (Mulan) * Lord Sarousch - Giovanni (Pokemon) * and more Movie Used *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Footage Pokemon *Original Series (Clips with Misty, Professor Oak, and Delia Ketchum) *Advanced Generation series (Clips with Ash, May, and Drew) Disney *Kingdom Hearts Series *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *Mulan (1998) Hanna Barbara *Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks *Top Cat Universal Studios *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 Illumination Entertainment *The Secret Life of Pets Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Gallery File:1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Quasimodo File:Misty-0.png|Misty as Esmeralda File:150px-May Anime Artwork.png|May as Madeline File:MrJinksmrjinks355603337491024.jpg|Mr. Jinks as Hugo File:Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Victor File:Maisie.png|Maisie as Laverne File:Professor Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Professor Oak as Archdeacon File:Gru despicable me 3.png|Gru as Clopin Snowball the secret life of pets.png|Snowball as Puppet Clopin Khan.jpg|Khan as Achilles Giovanni.jpg|Giovanni as Lord Sarousch Voices (English) *Ash Ketchum - Radar Overseer Hank *Misty - Microsoft Mary *Drew - Microsoft Mike *Mr. Jinks - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Top Cat - Radar Overseer Guy *Maisie - Radar Overseer Beulah *May - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Giovanni - Lernout and Hasupie Michael (-10) *Max - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Gru - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Professor Oak - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Ursula - Radar Overseer Beulah *Various Villains - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voices (Spanish) *Ash Ketchum - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Misty - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Drew - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mr. Jinks - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Top Cat - Juan Loquendo V1 *Maisie - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *May - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Giovanni - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Max - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Gru - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Ursula - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Queen Grimhilde - Sonia Loquendo V1 *Various Villains - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs